Users increasingly employ mobile devices to access data applications and services, particularly over the Internet. With this comes the need to register and maintain accounts with various web sites and other providers of internet applications and services. In order to maintain a certain level of security and privacy, users are requested to input their credentials each time they wish to access these applications and services. However, this process can be cumbersome, especially as the number of available applications and services increases. Thus, there is a need in the industry to provide a mechanism that facilitates user access to data applications and services while maintaining an expected level of security and privacy.